


We Were Four

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Future, Implied Character Death, Isolation, Sad with a Happy Ending, sainw vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: “I told you to leave.” Donnies voice cracks from lack of use and from emotion. When  was the last time he spoke to someone? When was the last time he had even texted someone
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	We Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> it was originally called “We are” on Tumblr but I like this title more so why not  
> ALSO SHIPPERS DONT EVEN

“I like this place.” The intruder walked closer, his vice was soft but Don couldn’t help but shiver. Redoubling his tech gauntlet and the program he had spent house working on. He paused when he realized he had lost track how long he had been working but brushed it off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the silhouette of the intruder intruder kneeling by one of his newest drones, careful not to touch it,” Man you got a serious level up in the robotics area huh?” he asked giving Don a smile, “ you’ve really outdone yourself. Any as good as Shelldon?”

“ I told you to leave.” Donnies voice cracks from lack of use and from emotion. When was the last time he spoke to someone? When was the last time he had even texted someone? He was sure he still had hi phone, but it was probably buried somewhere in his warehouse underneath one of the many robots he had stacked around like a graveyard. Not a that he needed it. When Donnie had started up his new projects he had made sure not to give any of his new robots any of the ai capabilities that Sheldon had. Or else break his self exile.

Undermine his punishment

“Mikey would love to see al this. Maybe you can let him live his life long dream of painting fire stripes on your tech?”

“I-l he choked likely on his throat, swelling in emotion, “I told you to go so just go. I’m not going wit you, i’m never going back. This is my HOME now ok?!”

The intruder stops poking around, “IS that what you think it is?” There’s a hint of sympathy in his voice, “Donnie,” Don can feel the intruders eyes on his shell causing the anxiety he had barely kept at bay to rise again now getting closer. With each step Don struggled to breath and he types even harder focusing on his wrist gauntlet was the last vestibule keeping him sane. Jabbing at the screen so hard his fingers start to ache.

He feels a pair of hands touch the back of his desk chair. The touch is predecessor to the same grip turning the chair around. Donnie tucks his legs off the ground to keep his feet from catching on broken machine parts but he sinks Into his seat as though it can hide him from the intruder. His eyes are burning so bad at this point he can’t see the screen of his gauntlet-

A pair of green hands reach for his gauntlet, gently unhooking then machine from his wrist. Dons body is shaking so bad at this point he couldn’t stop him if he wanted to. With only source of his focus gone he can feel panic rising inside of him. His eyes fixated on his knees but then squeezing them shut, anything to keep out the intruder—

A hand touches the side of his face gently, despite himself Donnie opens his eyes to a sight that breaks the floodgates of his eyes and sends tears down his face

Leo was kneeling in front of him, shoulders wrapped in a gray torn floor length cloak with the hood up. His eyes filled with a soft sympathy that makes Don let out a small sob, desperately trying to stop the flow of tears with his wrists ,”aw buddy,” Leo says softly ,” it’s ok you didn’t do anything wrong,”

“i-I left Leo.” Don choked out,” I left you, and Mikey. R-raph trustee me to-“ the name of his lost brother send a new wave of grief through him, he covers his moth with both hands to stifle his sobs

“You- you didn’t fail us bud,” Leo says, his voice cracking ,”you did your best. Please stop punishing yourself when you didn’t do anything wrong, do it for me.”

Donnie turned away, but Leo takes him by his thin shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug . Months of loneliness, of pain, of self isolation win out and Don weeps into his brothers shoulder. His anger,His self hatred, His loss as Leo strokes the back of his head and holds him close. Whispering soft comfort to him , comfort he had been sure he never deserved. After what feels like a eternity he is left emotionally drained and slumps against his brother, who seems to understand he no longer has any fight left on his body and strokes his head again,” When was the last time you ate Dee?” he asks softly

“i-I don’t know, a week?” it’s a safe bet, he doesn’t exactly remember when a week ago was. He hadn’t been checking the date or time, it could be Christmas for all he knew. He looks at his brother again with refocused eyes, “Y-you’re taller then me.” He mumbles

“Am i?” Leo looks at himself. The fact that Leo no longer looks like the child he had left behind tells Donnie he truly had lost track of time. Not yet a adult but he had definitely grown. Don’s almost ashamed that his own body is so much thinner now. They used to be the same height, maybe it was because Leo hadn’t forgotten to take care of himself that he had surpassed him, did Mikey get taller then him too? That wasn’t something that would break his heart altogether. If their youngest brother had grown up without him,“Didn’t notice. I was too busy looking for you.” Leo says with a smile, he hugs Donnie him tighter before he leans back to unhook his cloak from his shoulders and wrap it around Donnie’s. It’s only when he notices the residual warmth that Donnie notices how cold he really was. Leo pulls him back into a hug, rubbing his shell over his cloak, “ i’m going to order us some food, and we talk talk about you coming back when you’re ready. Not as a leader, but as our brother.” He gently presses his temple against Dons,” As my favorite Donnie

Yeah

That actually sounded nice 


End file.
